Yellow
by xiuhuitzilin
Summary: I go into Lucas' head in 6.01 and have a bit of fun. Lucas/Peyton. Oneshot using Yellow by Coldplay


Disclaimer: I don't own Lucas, Peyton or OTH and I don't own Yellow.

A/N: I must like Lucas' head, because I go there a lot. Cheesy but 601 was so :D

* * *

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow._

She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had a hold on my heart in every sense of the word. I had missed her, I had missed us. I once again thought I could bury my feelings for her and start anew with someone else but it didn't work and as a result I was now in a hotel in Vegas getting ready to marry her, Peyton Sawyer, the queen of my heart and if anything, I was ready to spend my whole life showing her just how much she meant to me, just how much I loved her because she knew better than anyone that my actions spoke louder than words because she just knew me better than anyone.

_I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."_

The moment she gave me her mother's ring to use as her own I knew this wasn't how things were supposed to go, yet she didn't complain, she didn't tell me anything and so I selfishly pushed forward, because as I had said, I wanted to be selfish with her. So many obstacles in between us, so much time lost that selfishness was exactly what we needed. Moments of true happiness were fleeting in life This bliss we felt I knew wasn't going to last eternity, I wasn't naïve to think so but I sure as hell wasn't going to do everything in my power to get every bit of happiness out of us in this moment. I honestly couldn't even believe my luck that despite everything that happened I had Peyton Sawyer by my side again and that not only that, that she would be by my side for the rest of my life. This was her dream she had said, but this had been my dream since childhood; the first day I laid my eyes on her, I knew those tangled mess of curls were going to change my life completely.

_So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to've done,  
And it was all yellow._

I was always left in awe with her. As she told me to clothes my eyes, whispering indecent promises in my ear if I didn't peek, I listened, I didn't want to do anything to see that smile falter, to see that glint in her gorgeous green eyes to dull. I wanted her to have her moment because she deserved it, because I trusted her, because the moment she was back in my arms it felt as though the past few years were erased from our memories, because she was the comet that brought direction back into my life yet again. When she told me to open my eyes, I couldn't believe she had actually done it and as I turned to see that the hotel had kept the same portrait of the clouds over the same chair I had sat and contemplated the last time we were here it felt good. It felt as though I was given a do-over. Sure I knew her answer, knew this was what she wanted, but I felt this was my redemption. I felt like I could finally do right in the eyes of Peyton Sawyer. I wasn't a confused, insecure teenager. I knew what I wanted and why I wanted it and none of it had to do with jealousy and the want for it this time wasn't because she was on the other side of the country, but because I had missed her, because when I looked into her eyes, I knew my future was with no one else but her.

_Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

I watched her sleep, I loved watching her sleep ever since our senior year when she stayed with me after that psycho attacked her. I remember the first night, she had a nightmare and try as I might I couldn't wake her, so I just took her in my arms and held her close to me, the moment I did that she stopped yelling and seemed to calm down and I was scared I had woken her, especially when I heard her say my name followed by an 'I love you'. At that moment my heart had swelled with joy but I remembered our past and figured it was just a dream, it could mean anything. But that moment marked me and so everynight I'd let her go to sleep and I would watch her sleep and would enjoy the moments when she would sleep talk; if anyone could sound cute muttering nonsense it was Peyton. I was cut from those thoughts when she muttered, 'not Peyton Sawyer, Peyton Scott.'

_I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cuz you were all yellow,_

My heart rate sped up at her words and I was unable to resist the pull as my lips attacked hers, waking her up immediately. Her eyes still managed to captivate me after all these years, the intensity I found when I would gaze deeply into them, memorizing the flecks of brown mixed in with her green. Her smile, so genuine that whenever I would see that smile it made me happy to know I was the one that put it on her face. Peyton wasn't perfect, but it was in her imperfections that she was perfect for me. How I had tried to convince myself otherwise, even I didn't know how, sure there were many great women out there, but there was only one Peyton Sawyer, my Peyton Sawyer. I pulled her closer to me, because I felt as though I could never be close enough to her and I never wanted to be far from her again because I had learned life is too short and I wanted whatever I had left to be spent with her. So what if I was selfish, all I wanted was her.

_I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow._

I smiled as she told me of her recent events with her record label. She was just so passionate as she talked about music, talked about her future plans. I loved watching her get so excited, I loved anything and everything about her. And I felt good to know what she was up to since I had closed myself off from her especially recently. It was just good to be around her without that sense of awkwardness surrounding. It was just us now, plain and simple. I noticed her look of excitement turned to confusion as she asked 'what?' to which I just answered with a 'you're amazing' as I took her hand in mine. She blushed leaned into me and I relished at the contact. I knew the next day we were going to leave and return to the real world, to our family and friends but this moment was going to stay with me forever. In a way though I was ready for it; I knew I had to face many things once back in Tree Hill, but with Peyton by my side, as cheesy as it sounds, I knew I was ready for anything. I had always been so scared to bare my soul when it came to Peyton because she meant everything to me and I couldn't stand any sense of rejection from her, but I had learned now, it was that same fear that kept me from her.

_Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry._

I had to know now. I couldn't let fear hold me back anymore. I couldn't, not when I'd miss out on her. I'd felt so unworthy in her eyes at times knowing that she was the only one who truly knew me, but I saw it now, she loved me, she never saw me as someone beneath her, she saw me as her equal, it was my own fears that kept me from seeing that. I loved her so much that I knew I couldn't be fearful anymore, Peyton Sawyer did not deserve a coward, she deserved bravery, she deserved someone who would put himself on the line for her, maybe that was what sparked the proposal, maybe not but at this point there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Nothing I wouldn't do to see her smile light up a room, nothing I wouldn't do to have her say she loved me one more time and the truly amazing fact was that she didn't need acts of grandeur from me for her to say it. She just needed me to love her back, and I did, I do, I love her.

_It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for...  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine..._

Peyton Sawyer truly loved me, she loved me for me, she fell for the broody outcast in sophomore year. She didn't need my poetic words, she didn't need me to act as something I wasn't, she just loved me. Peyton Sawyer was beautiful, she was the beauty, direction, meaning in my life. Her love was what mattered and what made me be the person I was proud of. My words, I know now I don't use them wisely, but my actions, I know my actions are my true words and they always lead me back to Peyton.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do._


End file.
